


Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Huntress and Black Cat

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [25]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Spider-Man and Black Cat have some fun which is interrupted by Huntress. So naturally she gets pulled in. First posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog on October 20, 2019.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy/Helena Bertinelli, Peter Parker/Helena Bertinelli
Series: A Sticky Situation [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 5





	Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Huntress and Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to October 2020, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on October 20th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Spidey Does Huntress and Black Cat(featuring Helena Bertinelli/Huntress and Felicia Hardy/Black Cat)**   
****

* * *

**  
**A long night of busting up several gangs made Spider-Man just want to collapse and rest. Unfortunately, when you were in a relationship with someone like the Black Cat, there was little time for rest. Wanton desire spread through the Black Cat’s eyes when she mounted Spider-Man and gave him a very intense and hungry kiss. Their lips pressed together as Black Cat pulled up his mask.  
  
Felicia’s adrenaline had always been pumping on that night. And fortunately, after this evening, Spider-Man had been up for it. She pulled his pants down and revealed the one part of him who was always ready to go. Felicia licked her lips and leaned into her.  
  
“I guess kitty needs her cream,” Peter said.  
  
Felicia smiled at the quip and gave Spider-Man a blowjob. Her lips parted as she inhaled Spider-Man’s prick and took it as deep into her mouth as possible. The web slinger put his hands on the back of the head of the former thief and guided her all the way down onto her throat.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
From the other side of the room, their guest, Helena Bertinelli, just returned from the shower. She wrapped in nothing but a towel and slowly dried off her hair. She caught a glimpse of Black Cat deep-throating Spider-Man without any shame whatsoever. This sent a tingling feeling through Helena as she moved over.  
  
“You won’t mind if Helena joins us?” Spider-Man asked.  
  
Felicia shook her head. No, she was always up for a good threesome. She moved over so Helena could get a taste of Spider-Man’s cock.  
  
“Oh, no wonder bitches love Spider-Man,” Helena said.  
  
“I know, right?”  
  
Helena’s lips wrapped around Spider-Man’s hard pole while Felicia leaned down and sucked on his balls. The two gorgeous women lined up to give Spider-Man pleasure. They eventually moved up his pole and licked him. Both pressed their lips against their partner’s throbbing hard cock and sucked on the tip of it. Spider-Man grabbed Helena’s hair and pushed his cock down into her lips to choke her out completely.  
  
Then, Spider-Man switched to Felicia and plunged all the way down to her mouth. Felicia laid back on the bed and Helena dropped her towel completely to reveal her naked toned body. Oh, this made Peter twitch even more in Felicia’s mouth as Helena pressed against his back.  
  
“Fuck her mouth and choke her out with your cock big boy. Mmm, these are nice and full. They could choke her out, couldn’t they?”  
  
Peter pumped his hips forward and rocked all the way down into Felicia’s warm mouth. Oh, Felicia just sucked him and maintained a hungry gaze into his eyes. Helena milked his balls and encouraged Peter to go further into her then he ever do.  
  
Black Cat leaned back and prepared for her treat. Spider-Man did not disappoint. He grabbed two hands full of hair and rocked in to spill his seed into the Black Cat’s mouth. Black Cat leaned in and swallowed buckets full of cum as they launched.  
  
The moment Spider-Man extracted from her mouth, Helena’s skilled fingers brushed down onto Spider-Man’s thick cock.  
  
“I love being fucked by a big cock,” Helena said with a smoky gaze. “And I like sucking one off too, but, I’m horny as fuck.”  
  
Felicia unzipped her cat suit all of the way to reveal her breasts and pussy. Helena dove in to get a taste of Felicia’s pussy. The Black Cat squirmed underneath the skilled tongue of the Huntress.  
  
Oh, the show of Helena and what she did to Felicia made Peter throb a whole lot. However, Peter wanted to line himself up and fuck her good and hard as well. Peter leaned in and tasted Helena’s pussy to tease both himself and her. Her sweet, strawberry taste, made Peter just delve in and suck her juices up. The drippings made Peter get dripping with desire.  
  
He dragged his cock down Helena’s sexy back and moved down to spread her legs. The horny crime fighter spread her thighs as Peter eased into her. He was ready, ready to drive his phallus deep into her body and drive Helena all the way down into the bed.  
  
“Mmm, yes!” Helena moaned out loud.  
  
“Get to work!”  
  
With a firm hand, Felicia drove Helena down into her pussy tongue first while Spider-Man drove all the way into her body. Those balls slapped hard down against Helena’s tight pussy from behind. He rocked back and forth inside of her body from behind with multiple thrusts.  
  
“Fuck her, Spider, fuck her brains out!”  
  
“Oh, yes,” Spider-Man said. “Oh, how long has it been? It feels like your pussy is trying to rip my cock off.”  
  
Not that she would succeed in this endeavor, but still, it was the thought that counted. Spider-Man bottomed out inside of Helena and rocked her body with several more tight thrusts. His fingers edged against her and sent Helena spiraling out of control onto the bed. Oh, she tightened around Spider-Man and squeezed his prick good and hard with several intense and hard pumps.  
  
“Yes, I can feel it, she’s a slut who will become addicted to your cock.”  
  
“Like you?”  
  
Felicia did not deny it. She waited for the moment where Spider-Man would wear out Huntress and rock deep inside of her. His fingers locked onto her body and Felicia watched. Her imagination ran wild at Spider-Man having her bent over against the headboard and touching her in a similar way.  
  
Helena bottomed out inside of Felicia and made her hips push up. The daughters of former criminals, they turned over a new leaf and did the right thing. Well, in their own way. So they had a whole lot in common, and Felicia was happy to invite Helena into her bed to join her and Peter.  
  
The depths which Spider-Man submerged into her pussy made Huntress just explode all over the bed. She cranked his big cock and came hard one more time. The vibrations rocked her body and Huntress collapsed down onto Felicia’s pussy with deep, heaving breathing.  
  
Felicia nodded Helena off and watched as Spider-Man pulled out of her. She leaned in and sucked on Spider-Man’s engorged prick so hard. Spider-Man threaded his fingers through her hair and rocked all the way down her throat to make Felicia just moan hard.  
  
“That’s perfect,” Peter breathed in her ear. “Just like that.”  
  
Felicia hummed and popped her lips around Peter’s huge tool which made her cry out in pleasure. Those eyes just rocked around her and she moaned hard. She pulled away and licked her lips.  
  
The Black Cat turned around and Spider-Man watched her move in all of her glory. The wall crawling hero scrambled in the perfect position and bent her over the edge of the bed. His skilled hands moved down to squeeze and mold her ass. Felicia gave him a sultry gaze over her shoulder.  
  
Those words indicated for Spider-Man to do it. Spider-Man lined himself up and drove his big cock all the way into Felicia’s tight pussy from behind. The tension of her walls wrapped around him drove Peter deeper into her with multiple hard thrusts.  
  
“OOOH!” Felicia moaned out. “YES!”  
  
Spider-Man clutched her ass and rocked Felicia with multiple motions. He buried himself all the way into her body from behind and drive Felicia all the way down onto the bed. As she wanted, Spider-Man bent her over the head board and he went to town on her.  
  
The thrusts went into her like a blur. Fortunately for Felicia, she managed to keep up. Her walls tightened around him and squeezed his prick as hard as possible. Spider-Man dragged his fingers completely up off of her and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Fuck me!”  
  
Helena recovered from her sex stupor and drove her fingers all the way inside. Two fingers followed with a third finger inside of her from behind. Oh, yes, she would ride this one out and watch as Spider-Man bottomed himself deep into the Black Cat.  
  
Spider-Man wrapped tightly around Black Cat and rode her all the way to the end. His end reached as well and the tightening feeling through his balls. He closed in on the finish, with Black Cat clutching him.  
  
“Oh, Spider, just let it loose!” Black Cat cried out.  
  
Spider-Man enjoyed her curvy body. She really did have a body made for sin and there had been several times where Spider-Man’s costume was too tight to move due to watching Felicia move in that silky cat suit. That ass, those breasts, that body all together, not an ounce of fat on her. Spider-Man grabbed her and pushed into her body before finally, Spider-Man gave in.  
  
Black Cat pumped Spider-Man until he exploded inside of her body. The huge burst of seed spilled into the Black Cat’s body. The sweet sensation of release brought Spider-Man and Black Cat to an amazing end.  
  
He rested his hands on her thighs and shuddered to a stop. After that spectacular orgasm, Black Cat shuddered to a stop.  
  
Huntress crawled over and the second Peter pulled out, Helena pounced. The look of lust in her eyes indicated she was not satisfied for tonight. And would not stop until Spider-Man pumped Huntress just as full as possible, until she was swollen and full as Black Cat.  
  
And given how Huntress, with her second wind, pushed Spider-Man onto the bed, he had little doubts on her lack of success. Huntress climbed on Spider-Man and lowered her pussy down onto his. Helena stared down into her stud’s eyes and rode him like a stallion.  
  
It was a wonder Peter did not get more noise complaints, given how vocal his guests could be.  
 **End.**


End file.
